


Starfall

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Pieces of Stardust [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Star Trek: Into Darkness, after the torpedos, this scene on the bridge, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Moment on the bridge of the Vengeance...after the torpedos...between the fall and the crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short One-Shot...written late at night. And -btw- I´m not a native speaker... :)

 

 

 

_**Stops everything and everyone** _

_**Brace yourself for all will pay** _

 

 

In the middle of the night I came back to the light of day...

I moved heaven and earth to save you all. These people have humiliated and blackmailed me, and I have asked on my knees for your life. Although to what end? In vain were all these things.

But I will set the world on fire until the sun is shrouded in smoke. I will let everyone pay for it, you have my word, even if this promise won't reach you all anymore. I will cause death and destruction and fire raining from the sky until there is nothing left ... nothing.

Until the last star on the sky will incinerates.


End file.
